The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×domesticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pacabla’.
The new Regal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Regal Geraniums that did not require a cooling treatment for flower development.
The new Regal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during 2001 of two proprietary selections of Pelargonium×domesticum, not patented. The cultivar Pacabla was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.